


La Rosa's Tattoos

by MattsAllThat



Category: High tides rp
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattsAllThat/pseuds/MattsAllThat
Summary: Thank you for reading!! It means a ton! Also it feels odd to post this here since its a sort of fan fic?? And no one has ever heard of this nonsense except the people in the high tides rp, but oh well. Please leave a comment if you liked it or dm me directly! Thanks!!!





	La Rosa's Tattoos

Marie has gotten some odd requests, Hell she’s given herself some odd jobs. But never has this happened. Not once has someone asked for this.  
A shorter, slim man walked into the shop, he had dark curls hanging down to his shoulders, and his golden brown complexion was covered in freckles. He was attractive, and Marie took notice. He walked up to the counter, excitement in his brown eyes.  
“Hi, I have an appointment, for Matthias?” He asked. Marie glanced down at the computer and looked for his name. And there it was. Matthias Montoya - Nipple Piercing - 2:00 pm XX/XX/XXXX  
“Nipple piercing, huh? The name’s Marie, by the way.” She asked as she looked back up at him. He was joyful. An odd joyful. She didn’t know if she liked it or not yet.  
“Yep! Actually, I Uh… I brought my own piercings.” He stated as he pulled a small plastic bag with some odd ornaments in them. Marie could spot 2 standard Nipple rings and 4 things she couldn’t identify. Oh no. She thought to herself. She led him to the small area where they keep their piercing equipment and sat him down on the chair.  
“Take off your shirt.” She demanded as she got everything she needed, the needle gun, the cleaner, and she opened up the bag of tiny items Matthias brought. Matthias quickly complied with her demand and stripped his shirt off, revealing his slim but muscular form. He wasn’t ripped or anything, she noted, but he was definitely attractive. As she prepped his body she took notice of those little things. His strong shoulders, a small trail of hair leading from his navel to below the waistband of his pants, and small scars on his chest.  
“Like what you see?” He added playfully. Damn. He noticed her staring.  
“Hm, depends if you can use what you have.” She tossed back, letting her lips curl into a smirk. She angled the needle and asked “Ready? 3...2...1.” She pulled the trigger and the needle went through. She glanced up at his face and barely saw him wince.  
“You gotta do better than that to get me.” Marie rolled her eyes at his words, but couldn’t help to find them a little charming too.  
“So what are those weird balls in the bag? Are they like ornaments or something?” She asked as she moved over to his other side, restarting the process.  
“Sorta! They’re LED lights. Like itty bitty battery powered ones.” He explained. And Marie stopped.  
“You’re… You’re paying me to put fucking Christmas lights in your nipples?”  
“Not Christmas lights! Those need to be plugged in and all, but that’s not a bad idea to like get a ring and tie them and-“ he tried to continue.  
“Hold ON. You’re putting lights. Not just on, but IN your body?” She stammered, still trying to make sense of the situation.  
“Well… Pretty much?” He finished, a shy, dorky smile spread across his freckled cheeks. At first, Marie enjoyed looking at his smile, the way his eyes seemed to light up when he did. But then she felt a wave of admiration, absolute horror, and confusion wash over her. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling anymore.  
“Oh my god.” She finished the conversation and put the needle through without warning.  
“Ow, Hey! Warn a guy!” Matthias yelped.  
“Sorry, I’m kind of in shock right now. This is the weirdest shit I’ve seen in a long time. And I have a friend who tattooed the loss meme on his arm. Not the lines, but the fucking comic. And I tattooed it for him.” Marie explained, still reeling from the fact that this attractive guy is weird as fuck. Matthias began laughing and Marie ended up laughing with him, she couldn’t help but enjoy the happy sound coming from the man. It was pleasant, kind of like bubbles of happiness radiating off of him, but not… Not in an annoying way like Marie usually finds it, but in a way that made her want to join.  
Ugh. She hated liking cute boys.  
“So, Marie, you also do tattoos?” Matthias asked, passing by her statement about her friend.  
“I- Yeah, I’m an artist. All those designs on the wall? I did most of them, some of them are from other workers, but I’m the main tattoo artist here. So about your piercing, make sure to regularly clean it, okay? Daily for a while, then you can space it out as your body heals around it, and make sure you twist it around so it doesn’t grow into your skin. And call if anything happens, or you have any questions, understood?” Marie stood and began organizing her things.  
“Could I call you for other reasons?” He asked, his lips curled into a playful smile and Marie sighed.  
“Only if it’s important or relative to my work.” She sent a glare in his direction, but it only made his smile bigger. Dammit, that was kinda cute. “Alright, come on. Time to pay, and get your doggy bag.” She walked back to the counter and started to collect items to put in a plastic bag for him. Matthias pulled out his wallet after pulling his shirt back on and wincing at the pull on his chest.  
“So since I brought my own jewelry, does that reduce the price at all…?” Matthias asked as he began pulling a card out.  
“Yep, now it’ll only be… $65, with this stuff I’m giving you. There’s some cleaning solution and a small instructional sheet so you don’t fuck it up.” She set up the order and proceeded to write her phone number on the receipt before she slipped it into the bag and handed it to him. He still had that smile, that stupidly pretty smile. All Marie could do was glare in return.  
“Well, thank you very much, Marie. It was nice meeting you.” He said, his voice sounding like velvet, wrapping around Marie’s senses. As much as she tried to ignore it, she couldn’t do it. She watched him walk out of her shop and away. Out of sight, out of mind. She’d forget him in a week, she knew that.  
Or so she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! It means a ton! Also it feels odd to post this here since its a sort of fan fic?? And no one has ever heard of this nonsense except the people in the high tides rp, but oh well. Please leave a comment if you liked it or dm me directly! Thanks!!!


End file.
